


Dearest

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Español | Spanish, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, SanValentinMF, Soviet Union, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, mentions of world wars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [Hetalia, Oneshots]Serie de relatos cortos sobre lo que (no) es el amor, cosas normales, a veces relatos de amor que no se distingue de odio.Reto de MotínFanficker.Parejas:1. [Rusia/Estonia]2. [Rusia/Estonia]3. [Rusia/Estonia]4. [FrUk, ScotFra]5. [Pruspol (Prusia/Polonia)]6. [Rusia/Estonia]7. [Pruspol, (Prusia/Polonia)]





	1. Altea

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: hay mención de violencia, obsesión, relaciones toxicas, tortura. Y me gustaría hacer mención de se habla de la Segunda guerra mundial y el Holocausto; no busco ofender a nadie de ninguna manera, por favor proceder con discreción.  
> IMPORTANTE: las parejas que se manejan son Rusia/Estonia (varios), Fruk, ScotFra (sólo un tema), y PrusPol (Sí, PrusiaxPolonia, no están viendo mal). Los he revisado yo, porque no quería cargar a mi Beta, así que todavía estoy arreglando la redacción en varios hehehehe(Perdón uwu). Cada capitulo tiene el nombre de una flor.

Temática: Secuestro.

______________

Altea: ambición.

______________

"Libertad" Era una palabra que le pareció un poco subjetiva durante esa época, en particular al observar cómo era posible vivir privado de ese concepto sin necesidad de tener las manos atadas, o rejas que lo retuvieron. Era más que tener sus palabras censuradas, en esos días era tener sus pensamientos capturados, y la súbita revelación de que en ningún momento podía odiarlo.

Su naturaleza lógica le decía que el miedo era natural, pero la vulnerabilidad al no tener a Rusia cerca no; pero no podía evitarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo sin ser dueño de su propia nación, que le aterraba la idea de estar solo, y muy en el fondo, esa jaula se había convertido en su hogar.

—A...a veces siento que me ahogó con esta situación, sin poder más lejos de la casa del señor Rusia —confesó temblando más de lo normal Latvia que recibió un asentimiento de parte de Lituania, que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie de los trabajadores de Iván por ahí.

El segundo mayor de los bálticos no dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio mientras terminaba de barrer ese pasillo. Estonia se sintió irritado con esa afirmación, que sin duda no podía negar, pero esa prisión, le molestaba que miraran con resentimiento la que ahora era su casa, lo que el señor Rusia les daba, _¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo dejó de distinguir su odio inicial hacia la nación que los tenía sometidos?_

—Lo mejor es que terminemos rápido nuestras tareas, así pueden lograr que el señor Rusia los dejé en paz —La voz de Estonia los asustó, y se apuraron a centrarse en sus tareas.

Al principio él hubiera apoyado la noción de quejarse de Rusia; ahora, en su encierro, él mismo se sorprendía cuando buscaba complacer a quien actualmente era su _señor_. Antes habría intentado buscar la manera de ver los efectos de la ocupación militar en sus tierras, pero Iván había aprendido a ver usar sus debilidades, y a usarlas en su contra. El siempre creyó que era el más objetivo y fuerte de los Bálticos, que probablemente quien caería primero por el estrés emocional sería Latvia, por supuesto que no se dio cuenta que existían formas de hundirse, y que la privación de la libertad tenía efectos diferentes en cada uno.

Y cabe decir, si bien era el más afortunado de los tres—a veces el que mejor podía mantener su temple con Rusia—no impedía que en algún punto se hubiera equivocado lo suficiente para ameritar que lo reprendiera, hoy en día recuerda ese castigo claramente, sin poder odiarlo a pesar de que tuviera razones.

La única vez que Rusia lo rememoraba con pasmosa claridad, a pesar de que se le escapaban las razones de ello. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Por extraño que sonara, sintió que en esos días fueron cuando mejor conoció un poco de quien eran realmente Rusia...no, mejor dicho, pudo ver lo que había en Iván Braginski.

Ese hecho ocurrió en sus primeros días bajo el mando en lo que se conocería como la "cortina de acero". Cuando se atrevió a desobedecer al Iván en alguna tarea sin importancia que le encomendó, queriendo mantener su orgullo como cuando fuera independiente.

Iván lo llevó asustado a una pequeña casa que tenía detrás de su mansión, un peculiar lugar sin ventanas y un pasaje al fondo. Cuando menos lo sintió, Rusia lo había golpeado en la cabeza, para dejarlo aturdido. No hizo falta que le explicara mucho, sabía bien que eso era un castigo.

—Señor Rusia —murmuró con la cabeza dándole vueltas, y vio un tubo en la mano del otro, _¿con eso lo golpeó?_ Aunque pensar en cómo lo noqueo era lo menos importante, considerando que las cuerdas con las que se dio cuenta lo ataron, estaban comenzando a lastimar.

—Lo mejor es que no hables, Estonia —le dijo muy suave, con esa sonrisa infantil que a todos les inquietaba, por realmente no sabían que pensaba Iván—. Estarás aquí un tiempo, porque has fallado, _да?_

Estonia se quedó quieto, no quería que Rusia lo percibiera asustado, no sabiendo lo cruel que podía ser si lo provocabas. Así que solo respondió con un ligero asentimiento. Rusia rió satisfecho, y sorprendido, se acercó a él para vendarle los ojos.

Lo días que siguieron, fueron de lo más extraño. Pensó si los otros Bálticos estarían preocupados por él, aunque conociendo a Iván, seguramente les dijo una explicación vaga, o simplemente la verdad para asustarlos; probablemente ahora ni siquiera se hablaban entre ellos por miedo. Rusia le llevaba de comer, a veces escuchaba que se sentaba en silencio muy cerco, y divagaba sobre su día. Le hablaba como si fueran amigos, incluso a veces dejando que sus terribles primeros años como nación escaparan de sus labios.

Era como si al no poder ver, Rusia sintiera que podía hablar sin preocupaciones, sin pretensiones. Por unos días, Estonia vio un poco del verdadero Iván.

 


	2. Begonia

Temática: Coleccionista

________________

Begonia: Begonia: Cordialidad, timidez, inocencia, lealtad en el amor. Pensamientos oscuros.

________________  


Estar solo era normal, así había sido desde muy joven, y así se había vuelto una de las potencias europeas. Sus propias hermanas se centraron en sus asuntos, o tenían prohibido verle; incluso Bielorrusia en los últimos tiempos iba a verlo poco. Pero Rusia, siendo una nación algo vieja, intentaba no pensar en las cosas que lo molestaban para no recordar cosas desagradables.

Pero a unos meses de que habían firmado el documento que le dio fin a la URSS, su casa se volvió un lugar sombrío y vacío. _¿Qué debía hacer desde ese punto?_ Por cada pasillo que recorría en su mansión, estos parecían alargarse indefinidamente. Muchos objetos olvidados por las naciones que estuvieron con él le traían recuerdos. Rememorar era su pasatiempo en tiempos recientes, y en especial sentarse a hundirse en sus remembranzas de las naciones más especiales para él.

Solía ir una de las habitaciones a pasar los días en que no veía a nadie. Iba a sentarse a ver cada una de las pertenencias dejadas por Estonia en el tiempo que estuvo bajo su mando. Solía ir, y recorrer con sus dedos los efectos personales de la aquella nación con parsimonia. Últimamente su colección se veía más interesante con cosas nuevas que el ruso trajo en su afán de recordar, _de recordarlo_.

¿Cómo fue su relación con Estonia? Mejor dicho, ¿Eduard ya no le daba importancia a lo significativo que fue el tiempo que compartió con él? Aún se veían con frecuencia, como sí al final no pudieran estar lejos; de una u otra forma el Báltico permanecía ligado a él por cuestiones políticas. ¿Y se sentiría tan entusiasmado como él cuando se veían? Poder saber qué pensaban las naciones cuando estaba presente era difícil, con Estonia no podía ver mucho, ya que este siempre desviaba la mirada al verlo, y su jefe, estaba seguro, lo limitaba en poder hablarle libremente. Así que comenzó a frustrarse con el tiempo.

El pensar en lo correcto o incorrecto de sus acciones no era algo usual en él. Tan viejo como era, simplemente se concentraba en el querer y el deber; por lo mismo, el robar pequeñas cosas de la casa de Estonia cuando se reunía con él, no le representó un problema. Además que eran objetos sin importancia, a veces algo decorativo, otras como un cepillo de cabello, o a veces alguna prenda pequeña de ropa.

Con sus nuevas adquisiciones, se sentía menos solo, así que las acomodaba con mucho cuidado en la pequeña habitación de Eduard, que limpiaba exclusivamente él. Se sentaba a admirar algún objeto pensando en los tiempos que su casa estuvo llena de otras naciones, que no estaba solo, y podía compartir todos los días con Estonia.

—Señor Rusia, debo hablar con usted antes de la reunión con mi jefe —murmuró calmo Eduard, aunque se sintió aterrado cuando Iván lo miró sonriendo—. E...es algo sin importancia —Acomodó sus gafas, esperando por la respuesta del ruso.

—La verdad es que cuando estaba en su casa tenía un objeto, una libreta de notas...personal —intentó explicar sin adentrarse en detalles, no queriendo comprometer la naturaleza de ese objeto—. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en, bueno, usarlo, pero revisando no lo he visto, por eso —Eduard decidió no dudar y ser directo—. ¿Me preguntaba si usted sabía algo, o, alguien de l personal lo habrá visto?

El silencio comenzó a ponerlo de nervios; tras terminar su explicación, Estonia fue observado por la dulce y sombría expresión de Iván largo rato, quien tras entornar los ojos y colocar su mandíbula en su mano, contestó:

—No, no he visto nada, Estonia —respondió marcando cada palabra con parsimonia, alargando el tiempo en que Eduard lo miraba a los ojos—. ¿O crees que esté por ahí? Sí es así, puedes venir a buscar, ¡muchas de las habitaciones siguen iguales! —exclamó entusiasmado con la idea de que la persona a la que tanto había extrañado, volviera a pasar con él algo de tiempo en esa casa llena de recuerdos. ¿Se molestaría de ver las cosas que ha tomado? Pensaba que era posible, ¡pero las escondería para que todo estuviera bien!

—Bueno...—Eduard lució indeciso, por alguna razón el entusiasmo de Iván nunca le parecía buena señal, sin embargo ese era su diario—, acepto su oferta señor Rusia.

Iván le dijo que estableciera una fecha para su visita, y de ahí ambos fueron a iniciar su junta con sus jefes. Rusia apenas pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la visita de Estonia, después de tantos meses con su casa vacía.

Esa noche, un día antes de la visita de Estonia, Rusia durmió con una tranquilidad que no había tenido, pensando en lo mucho que apreciaría Eduard el que hubiese cuidado su habitación. Tal vez...quizás, el Báltico se sentiría tan emocionado que se quedaría con él unos días, ¿o incluso decidiera volver a vivir juntos? Las posibilidades eran muchas.

A la mañana siguiente, se enfocó en guardar su preciada colección, no quería arruinar la impresión que se fuera a llevar Estonia de cómo había cuidado su casa.

Ya podría volver a acomodar su colección después, quizás hasta con cosas nuevas.


	3. Platycodon

Tema: Stalker

________

Platycodon: amor incondicional

____________  


La guerra fría era un nombre curioso, y aún más extraño concepto; la idea de batallas sin guerras siempre parecía fuera de lugar, y así se dio. Ambos oponentes no movieron grandes armadas, o dejaron caer bombas sobre ciudades, simplemente fue un conflicto de influencia, y generalmente de miedo.

En ese entonces le iba quedando lo que pensaban muchas naciones sobre él, en especial quienes vivieron bajo su mandato, ya fuera después de la primera guerra, o durante el periodo que recordaban algunas de manera amarga como la "La cortina de acero" . Pero al final, como venía pasando, se quedó solo cuando todo se vino abajo, y sus acciones quedaron al descubierto después de la Guerra Fría.

El quedarse en el silencio de aquella casa que construyó para las naciones con las que vivió tantos años, le daba tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora los Bálticos? Ese tipo de cuestionamientos animaban su interés, su curiosidad en particular sobre uno de los países que más resaltó para él: Estonia. De ese trió, Eduard era que mostraba mayor inteligencia, y menos terror en su presencia.

Su interés en sus viejos huéspedes siempre terminaba limitándose, y centrado en una sola nación, esa que lo mantenía lejos, que siempre lo miraba con recelo, casi con odio. A Rusia esa actitud de Estonia solo avivaba su ya creciente interés. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los ex miembros de la URSS, muchos se veían obligado a mantener comunicación con Iván, en especial el segundo mayor de los Bálticos.

Con sus habilidades perfeccionadas para el monitoreo de las actividades de otras naciones e investigación sobre información oculta, a causa de aquella Guerra sin armas que sostuvo contra Alfred, decidió ponerse al día en que estaba pasando fuera de su territorio; vio la rutina de Latvia, de Lituania, y finalmente, con cierta alegría, se avocó a observar a Estonia.

Lo primeros días fue simplemente ver fragmentos de lo que hacían cuando se acordaba, cuando se dio cuenta, se convirtió en un seguimiento meticuloso y detallado de lo que hacía Eduard. Primero interviniendo las llamadas, a veces desviando un poco de su correspondencia, a veces juntando las grabaciones que instaló en la casa de Estonia cuando estuvo trabajando para él, con el fin de mantener control sobre los gobiernos de las ex Repúblicas Socialistas.

Era bastante gracioso para Rusia cuando veía a Estonia, teniendo conocimiento completo y con detalle de sus actividades, incluso más de lo enterado que podía estar con sus antiguos colaboradores de la KGB, que aún permanecían en "Servicio".

¿Sus razones para seguir los movimientos de Estonia con tanto ahínco? Ni el las entendía, el mero hecho de ver a Estonia lo tranquilizaba, le traía nostalgia y buenos recuerdos; no le hacía sentir solo, al contrario, el único de los Bálticos que no le temía, que hasta notaba a veces impaciente de escuchar sus siguientes órdenes.

Y en lo que se había vuelto especialista, era en sorprender a Eduard.

—Bien Señor Rusia, creo...creo que es todo por hoy en esta junta —comentó Estonia tras un silencio largo e inquietante, en el que Rusia sonreía observando—. Señor Rusia, debo ir...hay otros compromisos que tengo con mi jefe.

—Vas a actualizar tu blog, да? —dijo Rusia poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a Eduard que observaba atento cada uno de sus movimiento, como alguien percibiendo el peligro—. ¿Verás a tu encargado de economía, también?

Estonia se quedó paralizado al escuchar sus planes del día en los labios de Iván, la mano de este le tocó el hombro, y podía jurar que la frialdad de la mano atravesaba la tela de su suéter. Permaneció calmado, y acomodó sus lentes para distraer un poco la atención del ruso sobre él, pudiéndose alejarse unos pasos de la otra nación.

_¿Cómo es que sabía Rusia con tanta exactitud su vida diaria?_

—Te sigue gustando el Borsch, ¿verdad, Estonia? —Preguntó con sus ojos casi cerrados por su sonrisa, inclinándose un poco para que sus ojos estuvieran al nivel de los azules de Eduard—. Deberías quedarte conmigo esta tarde, a comer —ofreció con dulzura casi infantil, aunque más que una invitación, era una orden, Eduard lo sabía; habiendo estado tantos años con Rusia,

Estonia lo pensó, formó las mejores palabras para negarse—mostrando su temple tranquilo y analítico frente a Rusia—; pero se encontró en el fondo deseoso, como contrariado por el anhelo de estar lejos de Iván

—Sí, Señor Rusia. — _¿Por qué había contestado eso?_

Eduard mantuvo su mirada firme con una sonrisa tensa. Los ojos violetas de Iván le decían que sus palabras era algo esperado, que de una u otra forma no podía estar lejos de esa nación.

Y Rusia lo sabía.

Mientras caminaban al comedor para almorzar, Iván pensaba en cómo vería las actividades de Eduard.

_¿Qué hará mañana, Estonia?_

 


	4. Flor de Lis

Tema: Voyeurismo. 

___________

Flor de Lis: Llama, pasión ardiente. 

___________

 

Hay ocasiones en que por más que algo se entierre de manera dolorosa en tu memoria, y te queme el cuerpo por el dolor que representa atestiguar algo que rompe toda esperanza de algo que has deseado, se convierte en un elemento que bien puede seguir siendo observado con morbosa fascinación.

Inglaterra se había vuelto adicto a ver expuesto lo que no podía tener.

Arthur era el tipo de persona que podía negarse lo que realmente quería, seguir viendo hasta el final lo que le lastimaba, fingir no darle importancia y seguir adelante; de ese tipo de hombres, aunque en este caso inmortal, que no podía ser honesto.

A veces Inglaterra se aferraba a su desprecio a cierta nación vecina, una que conoció cruzando esos kilómetros de agua que los separaba, sentimiento perenne y sobrante para que el británico se sintiera pleno.

El problema es que deseaba a alguien que determinó llamar enemigo. Francis era un problema en los siglos que llevaba viviendo, un obstáculo porque le causaba conflicto su presencia, y no quería anhelar a alguien que se suponía tenía que mirar con rencor. Pero un evento pasó que lo puso en encuentro con sus emociones; un día, encontró a su hermano mayor, Escocia, bajo un árbol con el galo. La escena que recibió a Arthur fue inocente en las primeras ocasiones, e indiscutiblemente dolorosa.

Y no, no dejó de mentirse a sí mismo, como tampoco pudo dejar de mirar, de quedarse inmóvil en su escondite, mientras seguía mirando, seguía siendo testigo de algo que le lastimaba.

Aquellos actos en principio simples roces de dos existencias con cuerpos de adolescentes dejaron de ser sutiles, e Inglaterra siguió siendo constante espectador, con su garganta cerrada en frustración, los ojos vidrioso, y la adrenalina de observar a Francis sin reserva, en un lugar que no admitiría deseaba tener.

¿Qué pensaría su rival si supiera las veces que se escabulle en líneas enemigas en las noches para buscar torturarse al mirar un actor que se supondría íntimo? Entonces la reputación vulgar que tendría Francis después la tendría él, y el galo lo atravesaría con ojos juiciosos, por sus impensables actos.

Cada vez que veía a su hermano, una y otra vez, hundirse en ese cuerpo, disfrutar esa piel sin pudor y hasta con emotivo afecto, era como estar ahogándose; se hundía, hundía, cada vez más profundo en su frustración, en lo asfixiante de esa negación tan propia.

—Al menos ya eres más discreto, Francia —reclamó de manera amistosa Allistor tras finalizar el acto. Arthur se sentó a unos metros de la tienda a escuchar, que convenientemente estaba en la parte menos iluminada y céntrica del campamento—. _Ye are loud._

— _Mon dieu,_ que falta de respeto —bromeó Francis—. Ustedes los Kirkland no son nada de modales.

—Y tú no tienes nada de vergüenza, Fran —contestó la voz grave de Escocia, y Arthur se estaba lastimando la palma de las manos con sus uñas.

—Pero es verdad que debemos tener más cuidado, mis reyes...no reaccionaría bien si descubrieron esto —explicó el galo—. Asuntos religiosos, ya sabes cher; así que debo también ser discreto.

En ese momento ideas oscuras se formaron en la mente de Inglaterra, ¿y si los descubren su hermano se alejaría de Francia? Negó con su cabeza, no tenía que meter asuntos personales en esa guerra, aún si realmente deseaba hacerlo.

—Me haces cosquillas, Allistor —Se escuchó la risa del francés, que instaló culpa en su mente. Estaba cansado de observar, pero no podía detenerse—. ¿Y así no quieres que sea ruidoso, Monsieur?

— _Ye're crazy_ —contestó simplemente su hermano riendo también.

Cansado de lo miserable que eso lo hacía, se alejó a paso lento por el pasto alto que rodeaba la suave pendiente detrás del campamento, y pensó que un día él podría disolver esa maldita alianza, una que lamentaba con cada día que pasaba.

La oportunidad le llegaría siglos después, con el mismo Allistor obligado a luchar a su lado.

No tuvo que seguir presenciando esas escenas, aunque en parte le daban un parte de Francis que el por enfocarse en odiarlo, jamás iba a tener. Pero disfrutó cada momento de esa batalla, como el inminente camino de separación que Francis siguió respecto a lo que alguna vez sintió por Escocia.

Que la oportunidad de dejar de ser un mero observador le llegaría también, bajo el terror de una flota y su habilidad para aterrorizar a las costas francesas con la violencia que llevaban. Como pirata hizo lo que quiso, buscó amedrentar a Francia a complacencia.

Y le dejó bien claro que él no era un hombre de sentarse y observar, mucho menos de honrar la terrible reputación de los piratas: tomaba lo que necesitaba, como lo que deseaba. Ya había observado demasiado, comenzaba a revelar ese anhelo que siempre negó.

Aunque a veces, no podía recordar algunas de las escenas más íntimas que presenció cuando era joven.

 


	5. Caléndula

Tema: celopatía

______________

Caléndula: el dolor a las penas del amor.

_______________

 

Cuánto lo admiro, cuánto lo siguió y quiso ser como él siendo una nación errante, una simple orden de caballeros, y cuanto estuvo dispuesto a hacer por él.

Caminando hacia la celda con la mano en la espalda de su debilitado prisionero, Prusia pensaba en su predicamento mientras sentía temblar de manera inconsciente a Polonia, quien a pesar de su penoso estado caminaba tan erguido como podía. El pasillo se volvía un lugar eterno para ambos, donde sus pensamientos se perdían en el eco de sus pasos, y ninguno se encontraba dispuesto a dejar ver que estaba en su mente.

Realmente no sentía nada por esa nación; el haberlo mirado a la distancia, el haberse sobrepuesto a varias derrotas contra él, el insistir en romperlo desde el interior porque no se hacía con la idea de que estuviera con otras naciones, o del desprecio a la evidente adoración a una nación pagana como Lituania, no significaba nada para su creciente furia.

Él y Polonia habían sido, dentro de la mayor parte de los siglos vividos que podía recordar, enemigos; sus sentimientos personales, o el hecho de que fueran buenos amigos cuando eran jóvenes, no tenían relación con el malestar que sentía de ver la adoración de Feliks hacia su compañero Toris.

Lo ocurrido durante la segunda guerra mundial, o las veces que lo _partieron,_ tampoco involucró su resentimiento, ni aquella emoción de personas inseguras llamada celos. No le arrebató a Lituania por deseos propios, su fijación con Feliks no tenía que ver.

No tenía que ver su creciente envidia que consumió su ira, y la volcó en violencia contra Polonia.

Hacía lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

No encerró a Polonia, ni pidió ser el mismo el encargado de su tortura e interrogatorio-que para sus objetivos venía siendo lo mismo-. Ni fue porque quisiera descargar toda la frustración de las veces que no pudo tener ni un poco de estima de Feliks; no eran los celos de que Polonia siempre prefiriera a otros, a pesar de que él se destacaba entre las demás naciones.

No, aquellos no eran celos, y no sentía nada por su prisionero lánguido y roto, postrado en una silla frente a él.

—¿Ya vas a hablar de tu resistencia? —habló frío Prusia, asegurándose de dejar escuchar sus pasos hacia la mesa donde estaba la fusta con que solía "disuadir" a Feliks para hablar, aunque el Polaco, sorprendentemente, apenas había hablado.

Los ojos verdes de Polonia, antes orgullosos, se veían cansados, resignado a los interrogatorios, y a pesar de las atrocidades en su tierra, de casi estar destruyendo el corazón de su nación, éste no respondió.

—Tal vez podemos pedir a Lituania que venga a ayudarme —dijo con voz gélida el albino dándole la espalda al rubio al que escuchó moverse en la silla con la mención de su amigo, que lo traicionó... _¿y todavía causaba algo en el polaco?_ —. ¿Sería interesante, Polen?

Gilbert siempre que se escuchaba hablar así, conducir la tortura sin mostrar duda, se daba cuenta que era como convertirse en dos personas, en lo mucho que esa guerra los afectaba, mostrándose más oscura que la primera. No se podía reconocer, no podía creer a los límites que podía llegar, ni lo mucho que todos sus demonios se hacían presentes.

—Lit no haría nada —La voz suave de Polonia se alzó en un susurro, desacostumbrado a hablar frases completas que no fueran sus usuales negaciones en los interrogatorios—. Está de su lado porque tenía que hacerlo —Respondió, aunque se veía un poco de dolor e sus facciones al pensar como Toris lo abandonó, y nadie intentó rescatarlo.

—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado sin poder contenerse.

Los ojos verdes de Polonia se cerraron con fuerza en cada golpe, con Prusia cuidando de no ir muy lejos, pero infligir dolor suficiente para romperlo un poco más, sólo un poco más...

Al terminar , Feliks no dijo nada, permaneció callado hasta que el dolor de su nuevas, y viejas, heridas fue lo suficiente para que se desmayara en algún punto. Cuando Gilbert estuvo seguro de que Polonia no lo veía, se permitió ceder un poco a esa parte de él que no quería dañar al polaco.

Lo cargó con cuidado, y lo llevó a su celda. Observó un rato a Feliks todavía inconsciente en la dura manta que les dejaron en las celdas. Se sentía dividido por sus sentimientos, y por esa envidia que prevalecía ante todo hacia el esmero de Polonia de pensar en Lituania.

Varias fueron las veces en que ese ciclo prevalecía, y en que el nombre Toris volvía para atormentarlo, sacando lo peor de él, especialmente al ser pronunciado por Polonia. La verdad es que apenas entendía esa guerra, apenas entendía que deseaba de Polonia.

Quizás sus emociones negativas, esos celos que sentía de no poder ser importante para esa persona, se acrecentaron al pasar los días, y hacer evidente que su lugar como nación era más bien una fantasía frágil a punto de acabarse. Por eso le tenía rencor a Toris por tener algo, alguien, que que quería. Al final, no le quedó tiempo, y jamás enmendar el daño que se encargó de grabar profundamente en Polonia.

Se ahogaría desquitando sus celos en quien no lo merecía, al final, nadie tendría el tiempo de perdonarlo.

 


	6. Clavel

Tema: Hifefilia (excitación con la posesión de un objeto de alguien)

____________

Clavel: una alegoría de fascinación, distinción, y amor.

_______________

 

 

Estonia estaba enfadado, su paso presuroso y sus labios apretados lo demostraban. Para quienes conocían a tranquila nación, sabían que hacerlo perder la paciencia no era una tarea fácil, menos cuando los otros dos Bálticos eran todavía más tranquilos, rara vez generando problemas entre ellos.

Así que cuando los que conocían a Estonia se encontraban con él por el pasillo, algunos se quedaban quietos observando, intentando asegurar que ese hombre claramente de mal humor, era el casi imperturbable Eduard. Llevaba toda la mañana arrinconando a las otras naciones, indagando en algo que ninguna de ellas entendía.

—¡Toris! —acorraló a Lituania en una esquina de la cocina. Éste mudo de la sorpresa dejó caer una olla que estaba lavando—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo!

El castaño se daba la impresión de que no tenía idea de que contestar, o porque el otro Báltico estaba ahí gritándole y cuestionando sin razón aparente. Dejando que Eduard lograra calmarse, se atrevió a preguntar un poco sobre él nada usual comportamiento del otro.

—¿Dónde está...qué? —preguntó Toris con una ceja enarcada. A pesar de siempre estar con los otros dos, no era muy cercano a Estonia, a diferencia de Latvia a quien solían consolar en algunos de sus frecuentes ataques de pánico que Rusia le causaba—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Estonia? Normalmente es raro que grites así.

—Lo siento, quizás perdí un poco la calma —admitió el rubio, acomodando sus gafas desvió la mirada avergonzado. Con un sonrisa arrepentida explicó lo que le pasaba—: Lo siento Toris, pero al parecer alguien a tomado...algo muy importante de mi cuarto.

—¿Algo importante? —repitió Lituania todavía sin pista de cuál era el problema—. ¿No lo habrás olvidado en otra parte de la casa cuando hacías tus tareas? ¿Tal vez? —opinó, moviéndose a recoger lo que estaba lavando antes de ser casi atacado por Estonia—. ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? Tal vez puedo decirle a Latvia que esté atento.

—No, no hace falta —respondió serio, aunque en el fondo sintió pánico de que alguien más encontrará lo que estaba buscando—. Gracias, y perdón por interrumpirte.

—¿Por nada? —dijo dudoso Lituania.

Estonia volvió a su cuarto, decidido a revisar toda parte de la casa en la pudiera buscar lo que había perdido, que era una libreta que usaba para escribir sus pensamientos, y todo lo que pasaban viviendo con Iván. Ahí escribía cosas muy íntimas, lo que realmente pasaban tras la impenetrable "Cortina de hierro".

Pero existía una persona que podía ser el sospechoso más lógico, el único que tenía poder de dejarlos sin la más mínima privacidad si así lo deseaba. Iván podía entra a sus habitaciones a monitorear las pocas cosas que tenían, aunque el ruso, por sorprendente que fuera, mantenía su espacio con los cuartos que cada quien tenía asignado.

Sin embargo, la verdad de porque no cuestionó o quiso sospechar de Rusia, era por el terror de hacerlo enojar, recordando bien algunos de los castigos que Iván tenía en el repertorio, muchos de ellos especializados en implantar el miedo en la mente.

Estonia esperaba que estuviera perdido en alguna parte de su cuarto.

______

Pasó sus dedos enguantados por la piel dura del cuaderno, sonrió con la sensación del material frío en su piel cuando decidió sostenerlo sin sus guantes. Se sentó con toda lentitud en su amplia cama, complacido de haber descubierto ese objeto tan personal de uno de huéspedes. Estonia siempre lograba mantener su interés con tanta facilidad.

Su cuerpo se crispó de manera agradable al pensar en Eduard, y al leer los pensamientos más ocultos de esté en ese objeto que tomó de su habitación. Su rostro pálido no cambio más allá de una amplia sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo de lo mucho que disfrutaba ver dentro de la mente de Estonia.

—Vaya, Estonia —comentó en la soledad de la habitación, dejando que una de sus manos se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones—. Sí que eres un miedoso, _Da?_

La respiración de Rusia se volvió pesada, con bocanadas más profunda aumentó el ritmo de su mano. Leyó con dificultad en voz alta las páginas del diario de Estonia que hablaban de él, de todas esas veces que se guardó sus palabras de rencor, de todas esas ocasiones en que quería alejarse, y pensaba un día en ser independiente, pero dejando ver entre líneas es parte de él que tenía miedo de un futuro sin la presencia de Rusia, que ya formaba una parte innegable en su vida.

Pobre y amable Estonia que lo quería lejos, miserable Eduard que lo hacía dichoso de no poder negar sus atenciones. Tenía certeza de que cada vez que deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros, este se tensaba, pero no hacía amago de mostrar rechazo, a veces podía asegurar que este se dejaba dócil en su toque.

Se sintió exaltado, casi eufórico cuando alcanzó la cima de su disfrute, un clima menguado por el placer de saberse indispensable en alguien que con tanto ahínco buscaba estar lejos.

_¿Estaría mal que se quedara un poco más su diario?_

 


	7. Crisantemo

Tema: dependencia

_______

Crisantemo: eternidad

___________

Ahí estaban otra vez, mirándose como si un paso erróneo o una palabra fuera de lugar fuera a agitar su rencor, en el caso de Polonia—que a pesar de su transparente forma de ser, aún guardaba las heridas de la guerra—, y en el caso de Gilbert aquella agresividad inherente de los viejos imperios para ocultar su remordimiento.

Prusia demostró todas esas emociones que le carcomían, y que podrían ganar el odio del país que lo vio nacer en las costas Bálticas. Pero desde que Polonia no solo mostró que no le importara aliarse con un pagano, sino que ignorar sus esfuerzos de lidiar con los levantamientos germanos de cuando eran jóvenes, al final albergo desprecio, rencor, y celos.

Era muy curioso que su historia común estuviera manchada de tastas muertes, de que él fue responsable de que desapareciera, en cierta forma, el nombre de Polonia del mapa. Para aumentar su enojo, Feliks no solo se sacudió la derrota, sino que lo destrozó uniéndose nuevamente con Lituania.

Lo odiaba,

_Lo odiaba._

No estaba seguro, ¿Qué más podría ser?

Cuando llegó la segunda guerra mundial, vio complacido la impotencia de Lituania cuando atacaron a Polonia, y el horror de Feliks cuando vio a una de las personas que más estimaba ser espectador en primera fila de cómo lo estaban reduciendo a cenizas. Entonces esa nación que conoció cuando apenas era una asociación sin propósito de caballeros, cayó en sus manos; en otras palabras le perteneció.

La tortura se volvió cotidiana, como el desahogar todo lo que reprimía, al final se convirtió en una venganza personal llena de culpa. Pero en ese momento eran las bestias, los monstruos de Europa, no había tiempo para piedad. Feliks lloró más por el dolor, que por el miedo que pudiera infringirle.

Pero la táctica que más rompió el espíritu de Polonia—como el de él—, fue el aislamiento, la más absoluta soledad en al que pudieran confinar a las naciones que tenían prisioneras, y método usado con frecuencia en Feliks. La desesperación y el sentir que nadie vendría en su ayuda resultó ser el golpe de gracia.

Recargado contra la pared, y con sus cabellos rubios sucios cubriéndole el rostro, Polonia lo recibió una mañana después de su confinamiento.

—Polen, comida —dijo cortante, no queriendo pasar más tiempo ahí, porque era doloroso. ¿O quizás a causa de Feliks ya no deseaba ni mirarlo?

Para su sorpresa, ese día fue diferente. Los ojos verdes, como los bosques que recordaba de su niñez, lo miraron ansiosos, _suplicantes_. Tan lacerado estaba el espíritu de esa nación por lo que pasaba con su gente, por el pasó de la guerra, y el efecto de la soledad, que ansiaba cualquier consuelo, se aferraría a lo que fuera para sosegar un poco de su desesperación.

Al final Polonia se aferró a la única persona que rompía el silencio—y su espíritu—se hizo ávido de Prusia; se estaría hundiendo en su dolor, pero cuando no tienes nada, ese poco que te ofrecen se convierte en un todo: así fue la presencia de Gilbert para Feliks.

—Has venido —murmuró Polonia sentado en la dura colcha que tenía para dormir, las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas tintinearon cuando alzó la cabeza anhelante de que Prusia se quedara con él un poco, que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Gilbert dejó la bandeja de comida en silencio cerca del prisionero; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó para ver la lividez y tristeza reflejada en el daño que se podía ver en el cuerpo de Polonia. Hacía mucho, después de los primeros años de la guerra, que perdieron interés en la tortura física con las naciones ocupadas.

Se atrevió a intentar tocarlo, a obedecer ese impulso que surgía cuando Feliks fijaba sus ojos en él. Puso su mano con cuidado en la mejilla de Polonia, que no sabía decidirse entre miedo o sorpresa.

—Estas sucio —dijo algo que quizás sonaba ridículo, poco relevante, pero Polonia no ocultó la emoción de que alguien, de que la única persona con la que tenía contacto en ese mundo de cárcel y concreto le hablara.

La dinámica cambió muy sutilmente, a veces Gilbert comentaba nimiedades que ocurrían en el eje, evitando a toda costa recordar la guerra. A veces le llevaba un poco de agua y jabón para que pudiera asearse como pudiera.

—Gracias, Gilbert —eran las palabras con que recibía la comida y cosas para cuidado personal, a veces, llegó a creer Prusia, que ese agradecimiento era por esos minutos en que lo acompañaba.

Cuando acabó la guerra, y Prusia quedó bajo el dominio de Iván, le sorprendió encontrarse también con Polonia. Pensó como lo más lógico, que Feliks estaría furioso con él, que lo evitaría de cualquier forma.

Pero Polonia estaba cansado, aún enfermo de la guerra y recuperándose lentamente. Por eso a Gilbert en el fondo no le sorprendió que cuando les asignaron un cuarto que tenían que compartir, Feliks terminó en su cama varias noches, con pesadillas de lo sucedido.

Podía ver que el daño en esos ojos verdes perduraría, pero no pudo alejarlo.

Esas heridas serían como ellos: un doloroso tiempo sin fin.


End file.
